Mafia War
by Love Chronical
Summary: It has been two months since the Arcebelano Arc and trouble is brewing. Some Mafia groups still don't accept Tsuna as the Tenth of Vongola and rumor has it that a War is on the rise. Now he'll have to be guarded by people he never expected to. The Varia, who still completely hate his guts, and the Grindir Family, whose Sky is the person Tsuna thought he would never see again.


**My first gang story. -w- Yay!  
Plus I have a sheet with the gang terms so now I can get more into gang like...themes.  
Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"_Sorry Tsu-chan. Please understand." The rain was pouring at a constant pace. "Wait! Please!" I try to say but the words don't come out. The person in front of me was smiling, but I knew the child was crying. The tears were mixing in with the rain. I could only see part of the child's face. The top half being blurred._

_I reach out my hand only to stare at it in shock._

_It was small like a toddler's. 'How odd. I'm fourteen. Ho-" I snap out of my thoughts as I feel something warm press against my cheek. "Ah!" A kiss. I was kissed. I held my cheek staring wide-eyed at the other. _

_I could see the rest of the child's face. Puffy pale-blue eyes stared at my honey brown ones. The child waves to me and mutters something I couldn't hear. "Eh? What was that?" I ask. The child only smiles to me before turning away, running. "Wait!" I call out, but the child runs faster. The small body starts to fade away into mist._

_I take a step forward to follow but my Dame-ness kicks in and I trip. The water from the puddles I land in splash. I look up to see that I am alone. The child was gone and all I could see was the rain pounding the ground. Then I remember. _

_I clench my teeth shut and fail to hold in my tears. "Shii-chan."_

**Normal POV**

Reborn slowly closes the door to Tsuna's bedroom, more interested in what the boy said than to wake him up. He walks down the stairs to see a grand feast on the table. A bigger one than usual.

"Good morning Maman. Is something happening?" The happily dazed woman twirls a few times with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

She stops at the table and slides the pancakes from the pan with the spatula onto a plate. Then Reborn's words process in her mind. "Oh yes there is, Reborn. Papa is coming home!" She hums to herself and returns to her cooking.

_'Iemetsu? I didn't receive a call.' _"Reborn, could you wake up Tsu-chan for me? He's going to be late." _'Tsuna.' _ "Oh, Reborn, and Bianchi said she'll be gone till the afternoon with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. They're getting ingredients for desserts." Reborn nods and heads back up the stairs.

_'No wonder it was quiet this morning.'_

Reborn opens the door to see Tsuna still asleep on the floor. He allows Leon to crawl to his hand before transforming into his 100lb hammer form. He holds it above his head. "Dame-Tsuna, if you don't wa-" "HIIIEEE! R-Reborn! I'm awake. I'm awake!" Leon transforms back into his chameleon form and crawls up to Reborn's fedora. "You're hyper intuition is getting more accurate with its surroundings."

Tsuna looks at his clock to see it was smash...again. "Reborn! Why did you smash my clock!? Now I have to find and buy a new one." Reborn checks the time on his watch. "Shouldn't you be worrying on not getting bitten to death rather than a broken clock. School starts at 8 sharp and it's only 7:42.

"HIIIIEE! I'm going to be bitten to death!" Tsuna scrambles to his closet to grab his uniform and into the bathroom. Completely forgetting the dream before. Reborn walks down to the kitchen and props himself onto a chair. Tsuna's words from the morning wiggle back into his memory.

"Maman. Do you know a person by the name of Shii-chan?" Nana stops in her twirls. Reborn takes notice of the short worry in her movement. "Mhm. Yes I do. Shii-chan was Tsu-chan's best friend when they were younger. Why? Did Tsuna say something?" Reborn noticed the worry insert her tone under that stress-free smile.

"H-" "Is something going on? Where are the others?" Tsuna was walking down the stairs, not knowing the conversation between the two. "Oh Tsu-chan!" Nana goes back to normal and Tsuna grab's a juice off the table. "Bianchi took the children for ingredient shopping. They won't be back till later. And Papa is coming home today!" Tsuna chokes slightly on his drink. "P-Papa!?"

Nana nods her head and hands Tsuna a napkin. "Wait! Why did you make this much food if he might not be getting here now and the others are gone?" Nana giggles to herself. "Mama is so happy that Papa is coming home, I must have forgotten to stop at a few plates of food and drinks.

Tsuna sweat drops. _'M-mama.' _"Dame-Tsuna. It's already 7:53." Reborn says as he takes a drink of his coffee. Tsuna freezes before grabbing a waffle and his bag. "Bye!" He shouts. Running out the door, he passes Gokudera and Yamamato. "Tenth! Good Morning!"

"Gokudera-kun! We're going to be late! Hibari-san is going to bite us to death!" He shouts still running. "It's alright Tenth! I'll protect you from the bastard!" Yamamato catches up to them. "Ahaha. Are we playing with Hibari again?" "Shut up Baseball-nut! This isn't a game!"

To make a long run short, they barely make it before the bell but still get bitten to death for unneat uniforms.

**Back at the house**

"Reborn, I'm going clothes shopping with Mrs. Murasaki. She found the cutest kimono for I-pin-chan. Papa might be home while I'm gone so please tell him I'll return to his loving arms soon." Reborn sets his coffee onto the table. Mentally vomiting at the comment as he nodded in response. "Of course."

Nana giggles to herself and closes the front door. Reborn holds out his arm as Leon crawls to his hand. Turning into his gun form. Reborn points it to the back bedroom door. "Might as well come out while I'm not shooting."

"You caught me Reborn." Reborn retreats his arm. "Iemitsu. Why have you been hiding? Didn't want your lovely wife to be in your loving arms?" Iemitsu fakes a laugh. "Now now Reborn. It's a beautiful morning. One to chat with, correct?" Leon transforms to his normal form and crawls to the side of Reborn's fedora.

"I didn't know of your arrival. Anything to share?" Iemitsu gestures to the chairs in the living room. "The kitchen chairs would leave an ache if sat in too long." Reborn nods once more and leads toward the chairs. Iemitsu following right behind.

"This is a critical time as you can see. Time is getting scarce. Tsuna will be head of the Vongola, and you know how some feel about that. Xanxus getting beaten but also never having a shot in the first place since he is not of our blood."

Reborn is processing the information. "So an assassination? Tsuna can handle those in his state as you can see." He says but receives a head shake in reply. "An assassination is obvious to occur, but it could be worse than that this time. Some in the family say a full out war but the information is not confirmed. All we know is that plenty of trouble will be happening soon. Plenty have happened already."

"You mean the missing?" Reborn asks. "Yes. A few of our top hitmans have disappeared, including two doctors, a few rookies, a guardian of the Ninth's, and even the Cloud Arcabelano Skull. We have investigators and Lal Mirch on the case but nothing connects." Reborn scoffs.

"Typical. Skull was taken but for Lal Mirch to not find anything is a bit suspicious. How long ago was the search started?" Iemitsu leans back into his chair and rests his chin onto the palm of his hand. "Two and a half month's ago the least."

"Hmm. They should have gotten a small enough trace. Regarding that Lal was the lead. Continue with the trouble possibly to occur here." Reborn takes a cautious look around. If this was something he couldn't hear before being told more in person, it was serious. Info in the wrong hands would not be tolerated.

"We don't have complete information but it's good enough for now. As I said before, a war could be in motion if whatever the enemy has planned before doesn't succeed. They are most likely to be undercover for the most part. We concluded they might try to get closer to the tenth generation somehow. Whether through Tsuna or even Hibari or Mukuro."

"So you want me to keep a careful eye?" He asks. "Yes but at the moment no. I have something else in mind for you. Since the trouble brewing may be severe, the Ninth has suggested to get bodyguard's for our stars. We had some trouble but we were able to get the Varia to submit." Reborn raises an eyebrow.

"The Varia?" Iemitsu slightly nods. "All we did was give Mammon some money, Belphegor was interested in his 'Froggy of the present time', Squalo could teach Yamamoto, Xanxus was the hardest but we got him with grand meats and fine wine, and Levithan and Lussuria. Well, y-" Reborn cuts him off by raising his hand out.

"Say no more. So this job I'm needed for?" Iemitsu leans to the left side of the chair and props his elbow onto the plush arm or the chair. "You heard about that recent family and their activity, right?" Reborn shifts through his memory before finding the right one. "Grindir Family?"

"Yes. The Ninth has been interested in them for a while now. No one knows of their real name or faces. Nothing. But we were lucky enough to get in touch with them. We want to make an alliance with them. It seemed like when Tsuna and the others went to the future, the Grindir family hacked into the Millefiore's headquarters and wiped out two of the fake Funeral Wreathe's."

"I don't recall of that happening." Reborn was more engrossed with the conversation. "I know. As you can recall, not only you and Tsuna had their memories but Byakuran did as well. He only told us about the family from the future when he eavesdropped on the Ninth during that conversation."

"Plus, they caused plenty of trouble in other families too. They hacked into the Kon Family's headquarters, took out many hitmans and assassins, and helped other family's with whatever trouble they had and requested. The Grindir Family has been majorly active now."

"They must want money. Or need it desperately." "Yes, our thought's exactly Reborn. That's why the Ninth requested for an alliance now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and they replied wanting to have a meeting."

"I got it. They will be influential to both Vongola, Tsuna, and his guardian's. I'll take on the meeting. Make sure Dame-Tsuna doesn't lack in his training while I'm gone." Iemitsu gives him a sheepish smile. He sighs and stands up. Handing Reborn a slip of paper. "The address and time for the meeting is there. The meeting is in Italy. We need them Reborn. You can't fail."

Reborn smirks as he tips his fedora. "Who am I to fail." He heads up the stairs before adding,"Nana is out clothes shopping, she'll be in your loving arms soon. Her note from me to you." Then he disappears into the hallway.

**Somewhere in Italy a day later**

"C'mon guys. Sora is waiting for us. We can't stop here." A tired voice says. Another voice softer compared to the first answers. "Not a teensy rest Nee-san?" "No. We have to use each passing second, remember?"

The second voice replies with an inaudible yes. The duo is currently running through the treetops from their previous battle. The pair, being sister like, were commonly known to be together. The one being more tired was the Grindir Family's own Storm guardian, Mizuki, along with the other only female member, the Grindir's Lightning guardian, Lily.

The two were exhausted from their mission and to add on to that, they have been running like that ever since they finished. Luckily, their headquarters soon came into view. Lily sighs deeply, and tries to keep up with Mizuki's pace. "You can do it Lily." Mizuki cheers. "Almost there and we can ask for cold sweet tea's and a bath."

Lily smiles tiredly. She turns her attention to her destination and pushes herself to keep running. Her feet hurt but she couldn't stop so close. Mizuki takes note of this and mentally smiles. Lily was her most precious thing. Other than the family of course. Both were tied in first place.

Lily was a quiet child when they first met, but is full of energy and emotion. Mizuki loved Lily as a sister. She was her sister, well, soul-sister she called it. Lily may seem quiet now, but compared to before she is much better.

Mizuki blesses her Sky for that.

"Nee-san." Lily calls. "We're here." She starts to snap her fingers in front of Mizuki's face. "Wake up from your daze already." Mizuki blinks a few times. "Oh. I'll go report. You get the tea's and bath ready." Lily rapidly nods her head.

They walk up to the solid oak doors and push them open. "We're back!" Mizuki chimes. Lily scurries off down the hall to the kitchen. "Oh? Welcome back then." A voice to their right says. A grin worms its way onto Mizuki's face. She jumps onto the person on the couch. "OOHH! Thank you Kaoru!" The boy named Kaoru mumbles something inaudible. For his face was 'tenderly' shoved into what he calls, 'feminine milk jugs'.

He pushes Mizuki away once he has the chance. "Sheesh. I greet you but when the others do you wave and walk away." Mizuki's grin turns a bit creepy. "But the others aren't my kawaii little brother! You're only 14 while I'm 16." Kaoru grabs the book he was previously reading from the floor.

"Sure, sure. It's so not that you know the others would beat you for clinging to them like that, even if you were a girl." Mizuki sighs and pushes a fallen piece of Kaoru's raven black hair from his face. "Act like you love me to death would you. You're so calm and secretive and reserved. You're like a nerd in a nightclub!" Kaoru sweat drops. "Nice comparison. Sorry if I wear glasses, have my kind of hairstyle that isn't nerdy, and like to read and be to myself."

Mizuki tilts her head before grabbing Kaoru's hair. I like your hair. Long to your chin in the front but short in the back." She suddenly takes in the silence in the house. She backs off Kaoru and looks around the room. "Where are the others? It's so quiet." she asks.

"Sora is sleeping still. Zero is watching over him and the others are still on the mission. Probably headin back now but, they haven't called." He flips a page in his book. "Ok then. I'll be relaxing a bit with Lily. We need to be ready by six for that meeting."

Kaoru closes his book and places it to his side. "Oh yeah. Sky-sama and Rin should be back during the meeting. I'm just afraid of what will happen if we accept." Mizuki's eyes are shaded. "We already know why they want us, but how will Sky-sama cope?"

Kaoru shrugs his shoulders. "It's his decision in the end. We can only follow and support him. Well!" He gets to his feet. "I'm going to switch off with Zero. He's been on watch for a good two hours. Go relax or whatever you girl's do."

"Hai!" Mizuki says as she turns away to meet up with Lily. Kaoru rubs the back of his heads towards the staircase. The headquarters wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. A three story house with a basement. The basement being the science/researching room. The first floor is a normal home floor with a kitchen, bathroom's, living room, etc. The second floor containing the bedrooms while the third and final floor holding the armory and the main office for the head of the family.

"Yo." Kaoru says entering the room of their sleeping Sun guardian. "Switch off?" A boy with short purple hair but with a braid that reaches his chin on the side of his head asks. "We need to prepare for the meeting. I'll keep watch now." Zero sighs before taking his leave.

"Meeting?" A voice murmurs. Kaoru turns to the bed. "Yeah, the one with Vongola. Member, Sora?" The boy on the bed nods slowly. "Don't even try to talk us out or anything. This was Sky-sama's decision." The raven head continues. Sora's face remains the same but you could tell he was smiling through his eyes.

"If we plan this right, you can get your surgery and antidote. So just sit tight. For now." Kaoru sits on the chair beside the bed. "Hopefully this'll work out fine." He whispers to himself.

**7:18...22 minutes before the meeting**

"How was your ride, Reborn?" A man wearing a black suit asks. "It was decent Ninth. Anything for me?" The Ninth places his hands together onto the table. "We need this family Reborn. If they are truly amazing as Byakuran tells, it would be problematic for them to become our enemies."

"I understand the situation. Iemitsu said as much. So only three of the seven is coming, they must be careful."

"No, I received news that two were out on a mission while one is taking care of the sickened one. So only three are able to come." Reborn frowns. "Bu-" "Reborn, it is alright. The two on the mission are to arrive during the meeting. So technically, five out of the seven are coming. Take a seat will you." He gestures to the seat beside him. Reborn walks over to the chair but stands on the table instead. "Seems like our guests are here." He says.

Just as Reborn says this, the double doors to the Vongola meeting room opens. Revealing three teens. Two girls and a boy. "Welcome. Thank you for accepting our request." A man from behind the Vongola's current head says. The oldest of the three bows.

"Thank you for having the three of us first while the others are on their way. I am the Grindir Family's Storm, Mizuki. This one here." She points to Lily who was hiding behind her. "Is the Lightning guardian, Lily. And-" Zero finishes for her. "I'm Zero. The Grindir's Cloud." Mizuki clicks her tongue.

"I am the Vongola Ninth, as you know. Timoteo is fine as well." He turns to Reborn. "I am the Sun Arcabelano Reborn. I am taking the place of Sawada Iemitsu." Lily tilts her head, staring at Reborn. "Kawaii." She mutters. Reborn's mood darkens.

"Men don't like to be called cute, kid." He pulls out his gun still facing downwards. "Get it inside your head before I do it." Mizuki flinches at the threat. Tiemito clears his throat audibly. "Reborn, we are here for a decent meeting." Reborn sighs and puts his gun away. "Take a seat."

The trio sit at the seats across from the others. Zero starts off the conversation. "So state to us what you want. Our leader has an earpiece so he won't miss out on what's going on. But he can't reply to anything."

Tiemito lets out a chuckle. "I will get to the point then, I want to form an alliance with you. Simple as that. You are guaranteed living space, protection, whatever we can provide that you may want." Reborn looks up. "Is there something you want? Seems like it." "Oh?" Mizuki lifts an eyebrow.

"You're as good as I heard. Read minds too. Nice. Well, as you guessed, there is but I doubt you could give this to us immediately."

"Do tell this request." Mizuki rests her chin in her hands as she places her elbows onto the tabletop. "Money. We need money to get a surgery for our Sun guardian, Sora. He was a sickly child. A complete Albino. The only color he has is the blood running through his veins and the sapphire like eyes he posses. His sickness is due to his weak circulatory system."

Lily looks down to her lap. Zero takes over. "His heart is unpredictable and he will bleed easily. Mostly from his nose, mouth, and ears, but if taken lightly it could turn more drastic. That's why we also need a certain medicine. Zyrine. Inserting that into his veins would help circulate his blood and allow the vessels to strengthen."

"I see. Well then. Let's finish this meeting then if these are the conditions. We can get you the money you need, but not for charity." Zero nods in agreement. "Of course. That's reasonable. So the job's?"

"I can assign you missions that have good pay, but I have something else in mind. You know of the recent events regarding my heir, correct? The missings?"

"Yes. The Arcabelano Skull and one of your own guardians was taken." Lily mutters. "This matter doesn't seem much now, but if Vongola is the target, the enemy must be prepared. We want you to be bodyguard's of my grandchild, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A silence follows after. "Is something the matter?" Reborn asks. "No. It's just not our question to answer. We covered what we needed to." Lily looks out the window at the side of her. "Sky-sama!" She cries. The others in the room face the window to see two silhouettes outside. Lily giggles to herself and opens the window.

One figure follows the other. "Sorry for the intrusion." The taller of the two says. "I am the Mist guardian, Rin." Rin,the second oldest of the family, has a broad structure. Six and a half feet with crimson blood colored hair. The second figure walks from behind him.

"That narrows it down to me. I am the Sky of the Grindir family, Shiina." Reborn looks at him.

_'Shii-chan isn't a real name, but a nickname. Hmm.' _Reborn takes in Shiina's picture. Five foot tall the least. His hair was a faint shade of pink that was a tiny bit poofy, but was straight. Innocence played in his pale blue eyes and few bandages here and there.

"Excuse me, Reborn-san, but the stare is becoming uncomfortable." Shiina exclaims. Mizuki gives Reborn a glare. _'Oh?'_ He thought at the Storm's action. "Sorry about that. I have a few questions for later if that is alright." _'Not that I need you to tell me the answers.' _He mentally adds later.

Shiina walks to the table where his Storm and Cloud sat. "Regarding our sole purpose for being here. If what you are telling is true, Ninth," He holds out his hand. "I gladly accept the invitation."

The Ninth smiles and shakes Shiina's hand. "Nice doing business with you Grindir Family. You and your family, excluding your Sun, will be transferred to Namimori. You will attend school there and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Now, Reborn has something in mind I bet. So if you excuse me."

"Thank you, Ninth." All but Reborn and the Grindir leave the room. Shiina looks to his guardian's. "Reborn has something to talk to me about. I get the feeling of privacy, so if you will."

Mizuki flinches. "But Sky-" Shiina holds his hand up, signaling her to stop. "That was an order. Plus, didn't I say for you all to call me by my name? It doesn't fit right."

"But." Shiina interrupts her again. "I gave you my warning. Please leave." Lily grabs Mizuki's hand, pulling her away. Rin, and Zero follow behind. Shiina lets out a deep sigh and sits down across from Reborn. "So, your question regards to to heir of Vongola, correct?" Reborn smirks. "Oh? Yes, it does. A few days before my arrival, I stumble upon Tsuna on the floor. I was going to wake him up but his crying face stops me. His next word makes me even more curious."

Shiina smiles to him. "Shii-chan, right? By that look, I seem to be correct. Well, then you're probably wondering of our connection."

"Yes. It is my top priority since even the mention of your nickname caused Nana to worry."

"If you asked her, she would've said we were best friends. It's true. I used to be neighbors with Tsuna. I met him the fifth day we lived there."

_**~~FlashBack~~**_

_*Ding-Dong* "Shiina! Get the door please. Kaa-san is unpacking the kitchen still." A child about the age of 5 walks into the living room. His waist long hair was tied into pigtails and he held onto the hem of his skirt while he grabbed the knob._

_**~~TemporaryEnd~~**_

"You wore a skirt? Pigtails?" Reborn was a bit concerned for a minute. Shiina waves his arms in defense. "No! Well, I did but that was because of something else. I guess it is something I should mention. Well, I'm what you would call... a.." His voice goes down at the last word, but Reborn caught it well. "So a shemale." Shiina's face goes red. "Y-y-yes. Basically, but I have more of the male genes so all I have is the child..system...really." He buries his face in his hands. "I looked like a girl to add to the pain so I was made to pose as one. Frilly clothes and pink and long hair with accessories. Tsuna didn't find out till I told him. He believed I was female the entire time."

_'Perfect blackmail for later.' _Reborn thinks. "Continue your first meeting please." Shiina slumps down in the chair. "Hai."

_**~~FlashBack~~**_

_Toddler Shiina opens the door for the unexpected visitors. On the other side was a woman with a graceful smile and brown hair with a boy about his age shaking behind her legs. "You must be Nana!" Shiina hears his mother say. "I am so sorry for not accepting your dinner invitation." The other woman, presumed to be Nana, giggled. "No, no. I'm sorry for being a burden. You just moved in with a family and you need time to unpack and settle down."_

"_Please come in." The boy behind Nana clings to her leg as they walk inside. "Oh? Who is this?" Shiina's mother asks looking toward the boy. The child tries to hide himself more. "This is Tsuna. I'm sorry for his manners but he is a shy boy. Tsu-chan, say hello to Mrs. Midori." Shiina's mother shakes her head. "No, call me Kurumi. Please."_

_Tsuna looks back and forth between the women. "H-h-h-el-llo." He ducks behind Nana's legs once more. "Tsu-chan." Nana sighs. Kurumi gives her a light tap on the shoulder. "It's alright. Mine has some problems too." She squats down to Tsuna's height. "Shii-chan, come here." Shiina walks over to his mother._

"_Tsuna, this is Shiina. Why don't you two go play?" Tsuna locks eye contact with Shiina. Shiina tilts his head. He gives Tsuna a reassuring smile. "It's alright." He says quietly. "It's tough, I know. But that is what helps you in becoming stronger." He holds out a hand for Tsuna._

"_Let's go play, ne?" The woman above stares at the scene below them. Tsuna lets go of his mother's leg and takes Shiina's hand. _

"_Hn!" He answers. Reflecting the kind smile he received._

_**~~FlashBackEnd~~**_

"That was it." Shiina answers.

"Alright. I will leave the rest for another time. You must be tired from your mission and you have plenty of packing to do. I have a flight to catch as well. See you in Japan, Grindir."

"Same to you Reborn."

_'How will things turn out now?' _Reborn wondered. Their first meeting seemed peaceful. So the mystery friendship was now an open case. Reborn walks down the dim lit hallway.

_'The Vongola, Varia, and Grindir together. Maybe something interesting could happen.'_ He chuckles for the final time that night.

* * *

**I came up with the Grindir Family and the disease and cure for Sora. I do not know if it really exists so please tell me if it does. Also, inform me of any mistakes.  
****The story is unbeta-ed. **


End file.
